brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Which Mercs Do I Keep?!
__FORCETOC__ Introduction This page is intended for discussing mercenaries -- which one is better? Which ones should be dismissed? Is my team any good?! Drop a message in the comments section and we'll try to shed some light on the matter! Mercenaries Crow and Crow Archer *Both Crow and Crow Archer are good units which can evolve to a maximum rank of 5-stars (Master Crow and Ace Crow Archer, respectively). *Master Crow boasts nice stats and it is a relatively easy to skill up his basic damaging skills. With a maxed Dishearten and Attack Stance, he will be quite useful for many beginners. *Ace Crow Archer has a row attack, along with a single-target blind! Those are pretty neat. Hedge, Wolf, and Beast *Hedge mercs are versatile and useful for many situations. They carry a single target skill, a sameline skill, a double attacking passive, and a party critical buff. They do have the problem of losing one of their skills at 4★, which makes them quite difficult for skilling up for beginners. *Wolf mercs are kind of opposite to the hedge mercs. Wolf is easy to skill up, but is not as versatile. He boasts only single target damaging skills, most of which are redundant. Two of his skills do the same damage (Strong Blow and Static), however, he learns Static at his 4★ form, which means that when he becomes Fenrir, you might have to deal with his AI using the less powerful Static if it is not skilled up to level 10. Armor Smash is his weakest skill, and only provides a Def Debuff, which is not make-or-break in many situations. *Beast mercs are versatile and can serve many purposes, but is currently only locked to his 5★ form (6★ not released as an evolution), limiting his usefulness. However, he is not at all horrible to use. He provides both CC (crowd control) in his Solace Chain and utility in his Vritra's Eye. Lizard Man and Griffon *Both of these mercs serve a main purpose — to Provoke and tank for the team. They both have decent HP and defense, and their ATK stat isn't bad either. *Lizard Man will be a bit tougher to raise, since he loses Double Swing for Wheel Wind at 4★. However, he is a countering machine, being a Defender with Wild Instincts and Nemesis Rage. If you don't mind a weak damaging skill, he's decent at doing his job of provoking and countering. *Griffon, unlike Lizard Man, does not have as impressive countering capabilities but still counters quite a bit, being a defender. Instead of returning damage by countering with his own attack stat, he reflects a portion of damage he receives back to his opponent. He's a bit riskier to use since using Thorn Shield requires him to waste a turn of Provoke (or you can hope that he is the one that enemies attack randomly), and Thorn Shield only reflects non-fatal damage (if he dies, he doesn't reflect). Pixies, Mermaids, and Nymphs *Pixies have Sylph Prayer, which is a great single-target HoTs (heal over time). At 5★ form, she learns Holy Blessing and Resurrection, making her the perfect "pure healer". She is also super easy to skill up, only needing to max out her 2★ skills before jumping straight to 5★. In Boss Raid, all of her skills are AoE. She is single-handedly the best monster healer currently available. *Mermaids have a low-cost, single-target, high-recovery flat heal. They also learn Resurrection early in their evolutionary chain (starting with Lorelei). She has a relatively easy to skill up Resurrection skill (compared to Oberon) and has a bit more safety in her Don't Find Me! skill. However, she is currently limited to her 5★ form (Marina not available as an evolution), so she won't be as tanky. *Nymphs have Panacea, a HoT which affects all allies, along with a party defense buff (Valkyries Protect). The only downfall is that these skills cost a high amount of SP, so you won't be able to spam them as often. She is also currently limited to her 4★ form, which has a rather low max level, so she will not be useable in most mid-game or late-game scenarios. Worms *Worm is the bleed merc for any Boss Raid bleed team. They carry one of the strongest Vital Strikes, second only to Lasagna Freischutz who is rather difficult to max skill. They also carry Infection, the strongest bleed proc when max skilled (or skilled to the same level as Infected Dagger.) They are rather easy to bring up to 5★, since they don't learn or change anything at 4★. If you plan to obtain a high ranking in Boss Raid, Worms will make it easier. However, outside of Boss Raid, these mercs aren't as useful, since their AI will more than likely use Infection without any bleed stacks on enemies, or require too much setup to do significant damage in arena. So which ones should I use?! You listed so many! All of these mercs are fine to use, but I don't recommend trying to build and skill up all of them — that takes too much time and too many resources! Mix and match to your liking and focus. *Pixie is definitely a healer that you may want and is useful nearly everywhere. *Every other merc you'll have to decide, since they're all decent in their own way. Just focus on a core of four of them plus the Pixie, and you should be good to go. *Diversifying the types will make it easier on you for leveling — picking four attackers will definitely shorten your red gem supply! Later on in the game, human mercs will be superior with their 6★ forms, their superior stats, and more versatile kit. Monsters that are still highly in use late game are Pixies and Worms, simply because Oberons are strong healers and Death Worms are highly recommended for Boss Raid. Crit buffers like Mystery Hedge, Flame Beast, and Jack O' Lantern are sometimes used in Boss Raid as well since they provide utility for the bleeders and are relatively easier to max their buff skill compared to human mercs. For general AI purposes and arena purposes, most of the monsters listed above are fine to use. Directory *Continue to Making Gold *Return to Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide Category:Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide